


Truth Or Dare

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and the knights play truth or dare in the taven, Merlin's husband King Arthur isn't impressed with the outcome...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot for Valentines day. Enjoy :)

Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot ran his hand through his hair for what must have been the tenth time as he read through the papers on his table, this was ridiculous, the councillors wanted to up the tax but only because they wanted more for themselves, Arthur read through the reasons they gave and it was ridiculous, Arthur crossed out all the reasons before ripping it up. "I am King, meaning I have final word."

"That you do husband of mine." Merlin said as he walked in the room carrying a tray which held a large jug and two goblets. "What have your counsel done now?" he asked as he poured them both a drink and took a seat next to the King.

"Raise tax, I am not taking more money of the poor and working people just because they want their money bags fuller."

"Don't they have enough? I want a man with a very long cock to please me but I settle with you." Merlin teased.

Arthur laughed and leaned over to kiss Merlin. "You have never had it so good."

"That I haven't, so. What is your answer for them?"

"I have ripped it up, no way I am I raising tax, the meeting this afternoon is going to be long, you don't have to be there if you don't want to be,"

"Well I know they even pick on me when I am there as they still don't approve of our marriage if I go then the meeting will go on forever more. Best I sit this one out, only time they like me is when there is a threat to Camelot and only my magic can help, fighting over to who gets to kiss my arse first when that happens."

"Fight all they like only I get to see your arse, maybe go and keep an eye on the knights for me? I mean they are meant to be training but you know how Gwaine gets when he gets paired with Percival, do more humping than sparring."

Merlin finished his drink and stood up. "Will do," kissing the blond goodbye Merlin left.

* * *

Merlin frowned when he got to the training field and found it empty, where were all the knights.

"Lord Merlin."

Merlin turned to see a servant clearing away. "Where are the knights?"

"They went to the tavern my Lord."

Merlin sighed. "Thank you Ben." he said before backtracking through the town to get to the tavern.

A loud cheering noise attacked Merlin's ears the second he stepped into the tavern, his eyes following the noise a few knights huddled in a corning, walking over he cleared his throat.

"Merlin!" Gwaine laughed as he chucked his arm across Merlin's shoulders. "Want to play? It's fun." he handed Merlin a small wooden cup. "There are die in there, just shake it and guess how many numbers land, simple, here, Percival show him."

Percival shook his cup and shouted. "Three two's"

Merlin watched the die land on the table and showed three ones and a four. "That's it? Alright I will have a go."

"You agree?" Leon asked.

"Yes. I will play and play to the rules." at Merlin's answer he received laughter. "What?"

Gwaine smirked, "you have agreed. Too late to back out now." he said before looking at Percival. "You said three two's you were wrong. Truth or dare?"

"What?" Merlin asked, "you never mentioned that!"

Percival sighed. "Truth."

Leon smirked. "Alright then. Do you ever lie to Gwaine when he wants sex and you don't?"

"I hate you Leon... yes."

"WHAT?!"

"Well you are always randy babe, sorry I want at least one night off a week."

Gwaine downed his mead instead of answering. "My turn." he said before throwing his cup with die in it. "Three fours." he added and cheered when three fours and a five was shown. "Ha!"

* * *

Arthur banged his fist on the table. "No! I refuse to take money what my people do not have just so you can have your money bags fuller."

"It isn't to fill our bags! That money provides comfort."

"Yes your own, not theirs, I say no and that is it." Arthur snapped, hating that he knew this meeting would go on and on, all he could think of was Merlin, what was he doing right now with hs knights?

* * *

Merlin stumbled as he finished off his mead. "My..my turn, how many die?" he asked, looking into the cup. "Ah! Three fives!" he said as he threw the die on the table, two one's and two fours were revealed.

"Ha you lost, now then Merlin, truth or dare?" Percival asked.

"I am sick of truth, all you do is ask about mine and Arthur's sex life, I will take a dare. I am not afraid of a dare. Give it your best shot."

Gwaine smirked. "I have a perfect one..."

* * *

A few hours later Arthur walked into the chambers he shared with his husband and saw Merlin laying across the bed on his stomach, his head turned to one side, mouth open and snoring. "Drunk Merlin? Really?" he sighed as he sat beside his husband and ran a hand through his short dark hair, "oh sweetheart."

Merlin moaned at the touch and as he slowly opened his eyes his eyes glowed gold and his hangover had gone. Looking up he saw Arthur looking down at him with a smile on his face. "Good time training was it?"

"No, I went to the training field but the knights were not there, I found them in the tavern."

"So you stayed with them? Joined them?"

"You told me to."

"And you always do what I say?"

"Sometimes..." Merlin mumbled as he sat up from the bed.

Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead and stood up, "I will order us some food."

Merlin thought back to the afternoon and Gwaine's dare came to mind. "Oh fuck!" he whispered.

* * *

The next day arrived all too quickly for Merlin's liking, he was currently in the woods with Gwaine. Arthur had gone out hunting with his knights just after dawn and Merlin had said he would ride out to him later, all part of the dare. He sighed as he looked at Gwaine. "Okay I have rode out to meet Arthur, he is just up there with his other knights, you can go now."

"Oh no I don't think so. I am seeing this through to make sure you do it."

"You do realise that Arthur will kill you when he finds out."

"Oh he won't, he used to play the game with us when he was Prince, he knows the rules, unless he wants to do what you are about to do he won't be asking you who came up with this dare."

"I hate you Gwaine."

"I love you too."

Merlin scowled and took his scarf off.

* * *

Arthur put his hand up and stopped the rest of his knights. "Quiet. I hear hooves." he whispered, he held up his crossbow getting ready and dropped his crossbow when what he heard came into view. It was Merlin. Riding a horse. Naked. "Merlin!" he yelled.

Merlin stopped the horse at the sound of his name and saw Arthur running over to him, look of fury on his face, the knights behind him laughing. He made to get off the horse when Arthur stopped him.

"No! Don't you dare swing your leg over that horse!"

"But I need to get off."

"Then you wait." Arthur stopped in front of Merlin and turned to face his knights. "Turn your back now, all of you!" he ordered, only when he knew they had all turned their backs he faced Merlin and took off his cloak and threw it around his husband. "Now get off."

Merlin sighed and slowly got off with the help of his husband. "I know you are mad."

"Mad! That doesn't even begin to cover what I am feeling right now, what on earth made you decide to go horseriding naked?"

"It was a dare from yesterday when I was playing die with the knights."

"Truth or dare? You roll the die, get it wrong and and you pick truth or dare."

"Yes I had to pick dare every time I picked truth I got asked about our sex life!"

Arthur nodded slowly. "I used to play this as a Prince, I know the rules, I can't ask and you can only tell when asked who dared you." he said before looking over his shoulder. "Percival, come here."

Percival walked over and stopped in front of them, still laughing a little. "Sorry sire I didn't think he'd actually do it."

"Percival how possessive is Gwaine of you?"

"Extremely."

"Kind of like me with Merlin, no one can even touch him let alone see any flesh."

"Oh yes."

Arthur nodded. "Well the only knight missing here is Gwaine so it is obvious who did this, but I need it confirmed. Percival as your King I am ordering you to ask Merlin."

"But the rules..."

"I know the rules, this will only be one of your partners punishments, now ask Merlin!" Arthur snapped.

Percival sighed. "Merlin who dared you to do this?"

"Gwaine did."

Arthur smirked. "Don't strip yet Percival." he said before the knight could do so.

"But the rules..."

"The rules state that the person who asks has to do what the one who he asked, but it doesn't state when, now Gwaine is watching, when he asks you tell him that you refused to ask Merlin." he said, before shouting. "Damn it Percival!"

"Gwaine now thinks you have told Arthur you will not ask me," Merlin said as Percival looked confused at Arthur's outburst.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Go back and get your clothes, you have done the dare." he said before turning to Percival. "I will tell you when you are to do what Merlin has just done."

Percival sighed. "Good job I don't mind who sees me, I can always hide my cock,"

"Oh no you don't Percival, riding a horse naked people are going to see you, cock and balls an all."

* * *

Merlin stopped walking when he saw a grinning Gwaine. "Were you watching?"

"All of it. I am guessing Arthur told Percival to ask you who dared you."

"Yes he did and Percival refused and now Arthur is pissed, he has guessed it was you as you are the only knight not there but he darent ask me as he doesn't want to do what I just did now give me my clothes!"

Gwaine chucked clothes to Merlin. "So because he only suspects he can't do anything to me, that is a relief."

"Don't be so sure." Merlin mumbled as he pulled his top over his head.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sore. Riding naked can do that to you," Merlin said as he finished dressing, "I'm heading back, stay away from me for a while."

"You can't be mad at me Merlin,you agreed to play the game."

Merlin walked back to Gwaine. "Didn't have to pick that for a dare though, damn it Gwaine out of all the things why that?"

"Because it was funny."

"Evidently not to your King and Lord." Merlin said before climbing on his horse and riding away.

* * *

That night at the feast Percival turned to Gwaine. "Why are you so fidgety? Arthur doesn't know, he was mad when I refused to ask Merlin."

"Thank you for doing that, can't stand the thought of anyone but me seeing you naked."

"Yeah well Arthur is ten times worse than you so imagine how he feels knowing some of his knights saw what is only meant to be for his eyes."

Gwaine looked up at the head table. "Arthur doesn't seem bothered."

"Of course he doesn't, all those that saw Merlin have been sworn to secrecy, how would it look with Merlin riding naked through the woods, Arthur's counsel already hate Merlin."

"Yeah well they are wankers."

Up at the head table Merlin leaned over to whisper in his husband's war. "You have got Gwaine scared Arthur."

"Good." he smiled, turning to kiss the brunet.

* * *

The next day Arthur walked on to the training field where his knights were training. "Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon and Lancelot, I have been informed that renegades have attacked a village, we are to ride out and check it all out, gear up, we leave within the hour."

Merlin looked up from stroking a horse and saw Arthur walking towards him. "They fall for it?"

Arthur smiled. "Yes, what about the village?"

"I have just got back, they have agreed to go along with it."

"Did you tell them if they break anything during the setup and with making it look like renegades have attacked they don't have to pay taxes this month or next?"

"I did, you really hate Gwaine and want him to pay if you are letting that village off with two months taxes,"

"He made you ride through the woods naked knowing full well anyone could see and people would." Arthur seethed. "You have no idea how pissed I am at him."

Merlin smiled and kissed his husband. "Then let's get ready."

* * *

Within thirty minutes they had all set off to the village that was a two hour ride away, the villagers were to act terrified and tell the knights if they asked that the renegades came and tried to take their money, turned the place over and put up a fight, Merlin had even used his magic to make it look like a few villagers were injured and recovering.

As soon as they arrived they all got off their horses and the knights began to help the villagers, asking if they were alright, Arthur got off his horse and started asking how everyone was and what had happened before giving orders to the knights to help get things tidy while Arthur went to question those that got 'injured' while Merlin 'healed' them.

"Lord Merlin told us of your plan my King." One villager whispered as he was sat with Arthur.

"Oh yes?"

"I think you are letting sir Gwaine off lightly."

Arthur smiled. "Oh but there's more to come."

"Really?"

"Yes. How many children are in this village under the age of ten but over the age of five?"

"Seven my King, why?"

Arthur smirked, "all part of the plan."

* * *

"What bastards would do that to this village?" Gwaine asked on their way back. "Do you know I was talking to a little girl she was in tears saying they even chucked her dolly in the river and just laughed while she cried, when I get hold of the bloke who did this I will chuck him in the river."

Arthur looked at Merlin who smiled at him and mouthed 'not really'.

When they were thirty minutes from Camelot Arthur stopped everyone and looked up at the sun in the sky. "It's getting hotter." he said before looking at Percival. "Now Percival."

Percival sighed before nodding and getting off his horse and started to take his top off.

Gwaine jumped down off his horse. "Whoa! What are you doing? Cover up!"

Arthur jumped off his horse and walked up to Gwaine. "He is to strip naked and ride home like that!"

"Why?"

"Because you dared Merlin! I knew it was you as you were the only one that wasn't there, knowing it was you I decided your punishment there and then, I ordered Percival to ask Merlin, it serves you right, I am a lot worse than you when it comes to being possessive of the one you love so what you will be feeling when we ride into Camelot will be only a little as to what I was feeling!"

Percival had finished stripping and Gwaine stood in front of his lover. "Arthur please?" he asked as all the other knights laughed, even Percival found it funny.

"Arthur can do nothing love, I asked Merlin." Percival said.

"Why? You knew who dared him!"

"Because Arthur ordered me to. Anyway, I don't mind, let the people look."

"Well I do and no to people looking."

Arthur leaned in close to Gwaine. "And I say yes. Get on your horse so we can set off again."

"I don't want people seeing Percival naked, only I can see him naked."

"I feel the same with Merlin which you knew about and still dared him to do that! Now. Get. On. The. Horse."

Gwaine glared before getting on his horse, the knights still laughing, even more with Gwaine who looked like a spoilt child who couldn't get his way. "Percival at least hold the reigns close to you and cover yourself please."

Merlin looked over his shoulder. "Why should he do that? I didn't."

Percival smiled at his lover. "Change your face Gwaine, this doesn't bother me."

"But it does me!"

"Of course it does, Arthur wouldn't have done what he did otherwise, if it makes you feel any better this is all your fault, if you didn't dare Merlin to do that and you were the only one absent next day, if you were with us and trusted Merlin to carry out the dare he wouldn't have suspected you."

"Whose side are you on?"

"My own, there is a bright side to this." Percival smiled.

"I can't think what."

"I will get a nice tan, all over as well." Percival added making everyone but Gwaine laugh.

* * *

All too soon they had arrived back in Camelot and everyone had stopped what they were doing when they saw Percival, men were covering their wives eyes and the women were fighting to remove their husband hand to have a look.

When Gwaine reached over to cover his lovers cock he got his hand slapped away by Percival. "It is only to the stables love and we are nearly there now."

"But everyone will see you."

"Everyone has already seen me Gwaine." he said as he got down from his horse showing everyone around what they couldn't see while on horse.

Arthur got down and chucked Percival his clothes. "All finished Percival, you can dress now." he said before helping Merlin down off his horse with a kiss, "go and spread the word among town tomorrow only and to be there two hours after dawn."

Merlin smiled. "Alright." he said before heading off into town.

Arthur turned to his knights. "Thank you all for the ride out today, I really enjoyed myself."

"What about the village?" Gwaine asked.

"What about it, nothing is wrong, they did all that to help just so Percival could ride back naked, only thing that they didn't like was they were to miss Gwaine's face when you found out what Percival had to do."

Gwaine kicked the nearest bucket before storming off.

Percival put his top on and laughed a little. "He will calm down Arthur."

"I am not worried about him, he shouldn't have done it, I am still mad, tell him he is to be up at dawn and in the big tent next to the training field two hours after."

"Of course."

When Percival walked away Leon walked up to Arthur. "You really are pissed at Gwaine aren't you, what is tomorrow my friend?"

"The other part of Gwaine's punishment."

* * *

Percival walked into the chambers he shared with Gwaine and saw the other knight laying on his back in the middle of their bed. "Still sulking?"

"Not really, I must have really pissed Arthur off, I honestly thought he would be mad for an hour and then see the funny side."

"If it was anyone but Merlin he would have done." Percival said, "Cheer up, they all only saw all of me for a few minutes, you get to see it every day for the rest of our lives." he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Gwaine's leg. "You better go to bed early, Arthur wants you up at dawn and in the big tent by the training field two hours after."

"What for?"

"I don't know, but you will be busy all day I am guessing."

* * *

The next morning Arthur walked into the large tent next to the training field with Merlin and lifted his hands up to cover his ears when the sounds of children's squeals of laughter. Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's wrists and pulled his hands down. "How many did you invite?" he shouted.

"I only told a few and told them to spread the word."

"Gwaine will love you."

"This is his fault, this is his final punishment, he should just count himself lucky he is not in stocks for a week with fruit being thrown at him."

Merlin was about to answer when something flying his way caught his eye and ducked just in time to see an apple fly over his head, he stood straight again and looked at Arthur. "He is going to get that here!"

"Good!" Arthur said before addressing all of the parents and telling them all their children are all in safe hands and nothing will happen and that they can all pick up their children at sunset. As the parents kissed and hugged their children goodbye and told to enjoy their day Arthur looked at Merlin. "Go and get the baby sitter love."

Merlin smiled and just shook his head as he headed up to the castle to get Gwaine.

* * *

Gwaine walked into the tent and couldn't stop his jaw from dropping from all the children running around. "What's this?"

Arthur walked over to Gwaine and smiled. "This is your job for today Gwaine. It is also the punishment for what you dared Merlin to do."

"I thought I had that yesterday with Percival riding back naked."

"Of course you thought that, the parents of these children will be back at sunset to collect them, you are their babysitter for the day, playing, drawing, running around, laughing, crying. Oh it is going to be a busy day for you, maids are to come and bring food and they are under strict orders not to stop and I will be watching so I will know if you do, it is just you and these children today."

"These kids all day they will kill me."

"Good! Saves me the trouble in doing so. This is your last punishment in what you dared Merlin to do and I am now warning you Gwaine, you even think of doing anything like that to Merlin again this will be nothing to what I will have you do."

Gwaine opened his mouth to speak but a hit on his leg had him looking down to see a girl with blonde curls no older than five looking up at him with a smile on her face. "Can I plait your hair?"

Arthur coughed to hide his laugh. "See you at sunset." he said and left the knight to it.

* * *

After an hour Arthur had Percival check on Gwaine while he watched through the small gap of the tent.

Percival laughed when he saw Gwaine. "I like your plaits."

"Percival!" Gwaine gasped as he hurried over to his lover. "Stay and help me please, they want me to play dolls. Dolls! Dolls and tea parties. I am a knight!"

"Not today you are not, today you are nanny Gwaine."

"This isn't funny."

"This is you getting off lightly Gwaine, I will have a hot bath waiting for you after sunset and will help you to relax later how is that?"

Gwaine mumbled. "It's something I suppose."

* * *

Sunset seemed to Gwaine as though it would never come he had actually hugged a man when he entered to say he had come to pick up his three children. Arthur had stopped by at sunset to tell all the parents, much to Gwaine's horror, that this will be a annual thing as the knight had very much enjoyed today.

"Enjoyed today!?" Gwaine said once the last parent left with her twin girls. "Arthur I am dead on my feet here! Percival will be here in a few minutes and he will have to carry me to our chambers as I can't make it that far."

"You are not telling me that the children playing, their laughter, their happiness, that you protect with being a knight hasn't made you enjoy today."

"Well, yeah, that bit has but what about the crying and the screaming and tantrums and hair pulling."

"What did the kids think when you was doing all of that?"

"Not me! I have learned my lesson, I am truly sorry and will never do anything like this again and will leave Merlin alone, you have my word as a knight."

Arthur nodded. "That is all I wanted to hear, just think if you had said that this morning you wouldn't have been on your own today." he said, laughing as he saw the look on Gwaine's face.

* * *

That night Arthur sat up in bed and watched Merlin strip and get ready for bed, "enjoying the view?" the brunet smirked.

Arthur laughed and placed his hands behind his head as he was leaning against the headboard. "Of course, with you Merlin I will always enjoy the view, I was thinking,"

"Never a good sign." Merlin smiled as he crawled under the covers and snuggled up to his husband.

"Gwaine may have had a death wish when he dared you to do that but when I saw you I have never seen such an erotic sight then you riding that horse naked, if you can use your magic so we are not to be disturbed and no one can see us... I would like to see that again."

Merlin looked up at his husband. "I will do it, but there is only one way I will be doing it."

"Oh?"

* * *

The next day found Arthur's head knight Leon taking over as Arthur and his husband were currently busy elsewhere. King Arthur and his husband Merlin were currently in a secluded part of the woods where they couldn't be seen by anyone thanks to Merlin's magic, both of them riding side by side, both of them laughing and also both naked. Arthur could have killed Gwaine that day but not anymore, he was too thankful as it now gave him another private activity to enjoy with his husband, he wouldn't let Gwaine know that though, let him suffer a little while longer.

* * *

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
